1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drag adjusting device, particularly a drag adjusting device for a dual-bearing reel constructed to adjust a drag force of a drag mechanism serving to brake a spool that is rotatably mounted to a reel unit of the dual-bearing reel.
2. Background Information
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-173592 discloses lever drag reel constructed such that a drag force can be adjusted by using a drag mechanism operating member to move a spool shaft in an axial direction, the drag mechanism operating member being mounted such that it can pivot about a spool shaft of the spool. This type of lever drag reel typically has a level indicating section serving to indicate a level of the braking force with numerals from 0 to 9. The current braking force level can be ascertained by observing which numeral of the level indicating section is pointed to by a pointer part provided on a drag lever. With this kind of lever drag reel, the current braking force can be recognized by pivoting the drag lever to a position where the pointer part points to a particular position (e.g., a “3-position”) of the level indicating section.